thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Cook Narrations
Alias Promos Artisan Home Entertainment DVD Promo (Stargate + Drugstore Cowboy + The Stand + Black Mask + Highlander/Highlander 2) * "This October, enter a new dimension in home entertainment, with these new DVD releases from Artisan Entertianment." * "An ancient doorway opened. A new world discovered. A powerful enemy enraged. From the writers and director of Independence Day and Godzilla, comes a quest for knowledge...that has the power to destroy us all. Stargate. Featuring both the original and theatrical version on one side, and the Special Edition with 9 minutes of additional footage on the other side...as well as director's and writer's commentary from Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich, the creative team of Independence Day and Godzilla. A thrill ride of a movie you won't want to get off, for the first time ever on DVD 9. Stargate: The Special Edition." * "Matt Dillion, and Heather Graham from The Spy Who Shagged Me, travel through the dark edges of society in the moving ephednotic, Drugstore Cowboy, the Special Edition. This special DVD edition includes joint commentary featuring Gus Van Sant, the director of Good Will Hunting and Psycho, and Matt Dillion. Drugstore Cowboy: The Special Edition, with never-before-seen interviews and behind-the-scenes footage. Don't miss this chance to get a new look at a cult classic." * "From Artisan Entertainment and Republic Pictures, the dawn of a new era in DVD technology, DVD 18. By popular demand, The Stand: The Special Edition, based on the novel by Stephen King, is now available on one DVD disc. Gary Sinise, Molly Ringwald, Jamie Sheridan, Laura San Giacamo, and Rob Lowe. For the first time ever, utilizing DVD 18's double-sided dual-layer format, you can see the entire six-hour epic, without changing DVDs. Plus, you'll see exclusive commentary featuring Stephen King, Jamie Sheridan, Ruby Dee, Rob Lowe, Miguel Ferrer, and director Mick Garris...and take a behind-the-scenes look at the making of the masterpiece. One last chance for the human race. The first ever DVD 18. The most popular movie series of all time, for only $39.98." * "Lethal Weapon 4's Jet Li is back..to take on the Chinese underworld...and a perfect killing machine...in Black Mask on DVD! With breathtaking stunts and mind-blowing action (new music video, Wushu jump-to-scene action sequences). Black Mask." * "Artisan Home Entertainment and Republic Pictures bring back the battle of the immortals. Christopher Lambert and Sean Connery travel through the ages in Highlander: The Director's Cut, and the sequel Highlander II: Renegade Edition. Two great science-fiction classics, one great story. Now on DVD." * "Movies and films now available on DVD. You can experience them like never before. With director's commentary, digital audio, and interactive menus...putting everything in one complete control. Artisan Entertainment DVDs. Your experience is waiting." The Batman Promos The Bold and the Beautiful Promos CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Promos Cujo (1983) Trailer Desperate Housewives Promos Dragonheart (1996) Teaser Trailer Escape from Alcatraz (1979) Trailer A Filmmaker's Journey: Making The Return of the King (2004 Lord of the Rings Documentary) * "In a world of unparalleled scope and granger, J.R.R. Tolkien's epic of good and evil reaches a dramatic and emotional conclusion, in Peter Jackson's climatic film." * "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. Eight years in the making. Three record-breaking motion pictures. One vision." * "The film saga has been received in triumph around the world, so it's astonishing to remember that the epic story really began back in the 1930s, at the writing table of a professor of Anglo-Saxon at Oxford University: John Ronald Reuel Tolkien." * "The people and places of Middle-Earth are deeply rooted in Tolkien's love of old languages and cultures. This makes The Lord of the Rings feel like actual history." * "It took Tolkien more than 16 years to finish the 1200-page story, published in the mid-1950s in three parts." * "Almost at once, people wanted to turn The Lord of the Rings into a movie. But with such a complex and personal book, that was easier said than done." * "Tolkien strongly disliked a treatment for an animated film he read in the 1950s. In the 60s, the Oxford Don refused to let the Beatles make a movie, with Paul as Frodo, Ringo as Sam, George as Gandalf, and John as Gollum." * "More than 100,000,000 people have read the trilogy. One of them was an 18-year-old aspiring filmmaker in New Zealand - meet Peter Jackson." * "Two decades later, Jackson had established his reputation with innovative films like Heavenly Creatures. Now, he dreamed of bigger challenges." * "Jackson and his co-writers crafted a screenplay that squeezed the three books into two movies. They never thought a Hollywood studio would risk making three such films. But Jackson got a surprise when he showed a 35-minute demo reel to co-chairmen Bob Shaye and Michael Lynne at New Line Cinema." * "It was a dream come true. But it meant a page one rewrite." * "Now, Jackson threw himself into every aspect of the production, with a passion that inspired everyone around him." * "Even as the three scripts were coming together, Jackson had to find the right actors to bring Tolkien's characters to life." * "Jackson had to film more than 100 speaking parts, and he was well aware that everybody who had read the books had their own ideas of how Tolkien's people should look and sound." * "At the time, nobody in The Lord of the Rings was a big box office name. Instead, Jackson put together an ensemble cast from a wide variety of backgrounds. He showed a neck for spotting new talent." * "The acclaimed Shakespearean actor Sir Ian McKellen seemed like the ideal Gandalf. Ironically, he had never read the books." * "To become at home in Tolkien's Middle-Earth, most of the lead actors had to learn the finer points of swordsmanship and screen combat." * "But Jackson needed more from his actors than talent and physical ability." * "For three years, Jackson worked with his cast to bring his vision to life, scene by scene, take by take." * "It took a tremendous commitment from Jackson, his actors, and his crew, to shoot three movies out of sequence, all at the same time, and stay focused." * "For Jackson, the final goal was never in doubt." * "Some of that reality came from the magnificent locations of Jackson's native country." * "But much of Tolkien's world had to be built by hand. Ngila Dickson assembled a costume tream that created more than 15,000 garments." * "Richard Taylor supervised the weapons and armor used in the film. Over the course of production, Taylor's team crafted 10,000 arrows, 48,000 weapons, shields, and scabbards, and 12,000,000 links of chainmail." * "This passionate attention to detail in production design was more than just eye candy for the audience." * "Jackson's vision of Tolkien's world was slowly built with plaster, prosthetics, and pixels. In the end, he got the authenticity he wanted." * "The different cultures of Middle-Earth inspired the music of composer Howard Shore." * "For the end of The Return of the King, Shore co-wrote a haunting ballad for singer Annie Lennox." * "Peter Jackson's inspiring vision even won over some of the project's biggest skeptics." * "Tolkien himself might have deeply identified with the ongoing struggle to get each script right. Like the original novel, it was a process of constant revision." * "On both page and screen, the challenge was to focus on the human drama within the spectacle." * "After the battle outside the gates of Mordor and the hellish climax inside Mount Doom, it might have been tempting to send audiences home on a high note, but that wasn't how J.R.R. Tolkien finished his story." * "When post-production on The Return of the King finally wrapped in 2003, the fellowship of the cast was over. But the actors, like their characters, were changed by their shared experience." * "The work is over, but The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and The Return of the King remained." * "Like the books, the films have touched a chord in millions of people." Fringe Promos Fox DVD-Video Promos 2000 (A) * "Are you ready for Fox DVD-Video?" * "The future...here, now. Fox DVD-Video." * "Unbeatable movies...unbelievable features...full 3D cutting edge menus...director and actor commentary...alternate endings...deleted scenes...documentaries...DVD-ROM." * "The biggest hits with all the extras. Fox DVD-Video. Get into it." 2000 (B) * "Are you ready for Fox DVD-Video?" * "Unbeatable movies...unbelievable features...cutting edge 3D menus...director and actor commentary...alternate endings...deleted scenes...documentaries...DVD-ROM." * "Get Fox DVDs. The movies you want, the extras you'll love." General Hospital Promos Get a Clue (2002) Promo Hannibal (2001) Trailer * "His genius undeniable. His evil unspeakable. His name is Hannibal. How long can a man stay silent...before he returns to the thing he does best?" * "Academy Award winner Anthony Hopkins, Academy Award nominee Julianne Moore, in a Ridley Scott film. Hannibal." Inception (2010) Trailer * "From Christopher Nolan, the director of The Dark Knight." * "Leonardo DiCaprio." * "Your mind is the scene of the crime. Inception." Last Week Tonight with John Oliver Promos Mercury Rising (1998) Trailer Person of Interest Promos Piranha 3D (2010) Trailer * "From the director of The Hills Have Eyes and the producer of 300. This summer, how fast can you swim?" * "Piranha 3D." Priest (2011) Trailer * "An exiled warrior returns to save us once more." * "The acclaimed graphic novel comes to life. Priest." Resident Evil (2002) Trailer The Roommates (2011) Trailer The Scorpion King 4: Quest for Power (2015) Trailer Sesame Street on HBO Promos The Shield Promos Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002) Trailer 1 * "The threat has never been greater...the stakes have never been higher...and the world's best defense...has never been...hungrier." * "They're bringing the whole family. Huge new adventure. Slightly larger spies." * "Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams." Star Trek Generations (1994) Trailer * "In a distant home of our galaxy, a secret observatory is attacked. A brilliant scientist is found and a mysterious written energy where past and future collide is unleashed. Now, the torture of adventure is about to be passed. Star Trek Generations." Star Trek: First Contact (1996) Trailer * "In his nightmares, he can see them. In his mind, he can hear them. In his soul, he can feel them. Now, in Earth's darkest hour, he must fight them again. But this time, they must travel to the past to save our future. Star Trek: First Contact." Supernatural Promos The Toy (1982) Trailer * "What do you give the kid who has everything? For Eric Bates, it was the only toy in his father's store...that wasn't for sale." * "Now, Jack Brown has been made an offer he can't refuse. And if he can survive one week with Eric...he may even find himself a friend." * "Richard Pryor, Jackie Gleason, Ned Beatty, and Scott Schwartz, in a Richard Donner film: The Toy." Toy Story of Terror (2013) Promo True Justice Promos The Vampire Diaries Promos Wilson (2017) Trailer Without a Trace Promos XIII: The Series Promos Category:Narrations